pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Night and Day (Joe Jackson album)
Night and Day is Joe Jackson's fifth album, released in June 1982.1 It reached the Top 5 in both the UK and U.S., Jackson's only studio album to do so.1 It sold over one million copies, earning platinum disc status.1 Contents 1 Songs 2 Track listing 2.1 Side 1 (Night side) 2.2 Side 2 (Day side) 2.3 Deluxe edition 3 Personnel 4 Charts 4.1 Album 4.2 Singles 5 References Songs The album pays tribute to the wit and style of Cole Porter (and indirectly to New York).1 The track "Real Men" pointed obliquely to the city's early 1980s gay culture.8 "Steppin' Out" earned Grammy nominations for Record of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male.9 It was a Top 10 in both the UK and the U.S. (UK No. 6, U.S. #6). "Breaking Us in Two" reached #18 in the U.S. and #59 in the UK,110 and was covered by Mandy Moore on her 2003 album Coverage. Track listing All songs were written by Joe Jackson, except where noted. Side 1 (Night side) 1."Another World" – 3:53 2."Chinatown" – 4:07 3."T.V. Age" (Jackson, Steve Tatler) – 3:47 4."Target" – 3:48 5."Steppin' Out" – 4:23 Side 2 (Day side) 1."Breaking Us in Two" – 4:53 2."Cancer" – 5:58 3."Real Men" – 4:04 4."A Slow Song" – 7:01 Deluxe edition In 2003, a double disc deluxe edition was released; disc 1 has the original album, and disc 2 contains demo versions of songs from the album, five songs from the Mike's Murder soundtrack, and five live tracks from Live 1980/86. Personnel Joe Jackson – Organ, synthesizer, harmonica, piano, hammond organ, electric piano, alto saxophone, vocals, vibraphone, Rhodes piano Sue Hadjopoulos – Flute, percussion, bongos, conga, timbales, vocals, xylophone, bells, orchestral bells Graham Maby – Bass, percussion, vocals Grace Millan – Vocals, background vocals Ed Roynesdal – Violin, keyboards Larry Tolfree – Percussion, drums, timbales Ricardo Torres – Percussion, claves, bongos, cowbell Al Weisman – Vocals, background vocals Charts Album Year Chart Chart position 1982 UK Albums Chart1 #3 1982 U.S. Billboard 2001 #4 1982 Dutch Album Charts1 #2 Singles Year Title Chart position UK Singles Chart10 Australia Canada Germany Netherlands Single Top 10011 U.S. Billboard Hot 10012 U.S. Hot Modern Rock Tracks12 U.S. Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks12 1982 "Steppin' Out" No. 6 No. 30 No. 5 No. 28 - No. 6 - No. 7 1982 "Real Men" - No. 6 - - No. 17 - - - 1983 "Breaking Us in Two" on YouTube No. 59 No. 90 No. 40 - - No. 18 - - References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i Strong, Martin C. (2000). The Great Rock Discography (5th ed.). Edinburgh: Mojo Books. pp. 485–486. ISBN 1-84195-017-3. 2.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Night and Day – Joe Jackson". AllMusic. Retrieved 20 September 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Christgau, Robert. "Joe Jackson: Night and Day". RobertChristgau.com. Retrieved 21 September 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Larkin, Colin (2007). The Encyclopedia of Popular Music (5th ed.). Omnibus Press. ISBN 0-195-31373-9. 5.Jump up ^ "Joe Jackson: Night and Day". Q (207): 127. October 2003. 6.Jump up ^ Holden, Stephen (16 August 1982). "Joe Jackson: Night And Day". Rolling Stone (376). Archived from the original on June 2, 2008. Retrieved 21 September 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Brackett, Nathan; Hoard, Christian, eds. (2004). The New Rolling Stone Album Guide. Simon & Schuster. p. 412. ISBN 0-743-20169-8. 8.Jump up ^ "NPR Weekend Edition Sunday: Gay Pop Music", 22 June 2003 9.Jump up ^ "Biography by William Ruhlmann". Allmusic.com. Retrieved 4 May 2009. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 274. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 11.Jump up ^ Joe Jackson singles at Dutchcharts.nl 12.^ Jump up to: a b c "Allmusic ((( Joe Jackson > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles )))". Category:1982 albums Category:Joe Jackson (musician) albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:A&M Records albums Category:Albums produced by David Kershenbaum